Unforgivable Heartbreaker
by QueenFandom
Summary: Team Natsu kicks Lucy out, assuming that Lisanna would join them. She refuses, and them, along with Juvia, decide to run away to get stronger, each with their own reasons. They go to Lucy's mansion, but something is in store that they'll never forget. Rating subject to change. PM your parings!
1. Leaving

Summary: Natsu replaces Lucy with Lisanna. Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna leave the guild to become stronger. However, the world they then enter has a time of a day there to 30 seconds in Earthland. Just how different will they be when they come back?

I sat on my bed, the curtains over the window, casting a pink light into the room. I put my hands over my face to catch the tears that cascaded down my cheeks.

**Flashback**

I walked into the guild and sat down. Since Lisanna came bac, everyone had ignored me except Wendy, Levy, Mira, Gajeel, Mavis, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, Master, the exceeds, and Lisanna herself. I had ordered a strawberry smoothie from Mira and had sat down. Natsu, with Erza and Gray behind him, had come over.

"Hey! Lucy!" I ignored them.

"Look at me when I talk to you, scum!"

"We're replacing you. With Lisanna."

"She's stronger than you," Natsu said. "And I love her."

"Like heck would I join _you_," Lisanna yelled. She slapped him across the check. "After that? I would be ashamed. What did I _see_ in you? Come on, Lucy."

"Juvia will come with," Juvia said. I looked at Levy. She pointed to Gajeel. I winked and showed her my crossed fingers. Lisanna dragged me into Master's office. When we came in, I could tell Master knew what we wanted. He took our guild marks off. "Write letters, my child." I nodded.

**End of Flashback**

I'm over it now, I think. I grabbed my keys and summoned Capricorn and Virgo. "Virgo, please store these in the Spirit world."

"Punishment time, Hime?" she deadpanned.

"No, Virgo." She disappeared. "Capricorn, please escort Juvia and Lisanna to the mansion."

"Yes, princess." He disappeared. We had picked the mansion because it had a spell cast on it that said it could never be destroyed. Perfect for training.

**Time skip**

When we got there, I showed them each one of the many guest rooms, but they wanted to stay in mine. I obliged, and we moved a bed inside. I called Virgo, who gave us all our stuff, including my old bed. We sighed happily, and one by one, fell asleep.

**In the morning**

We work up to the sound of crashing pans in the kitchen. Who WAS that? All of my spirits were still here… it couldn't be Natsu or another dragonslayer cause we changed our scents, and they didn't know where the mansion was… we quietly snuck into the kitchen, preparing to fight. A man with pink hair, a man with black hair, and a woman with blue-white hair turned around.

"So, you're awake, Hime," said the woman. "I'm Grandine, and this is Igneel and Metalinca. We're here to take you to Dragon Heaven. That's the world we're normally at. Your mom was the dragon queen, so come and train with us. A day there is 5 seconds here. So, a year there is about 30 minutes here. And you won't age!"

"We're coming!" We shouted at the same time..

"Get ready for the time of your lives!"


	2. Meet Ashley, Judy, and Liz

**— AFTER 3 YEARS IN THE DRAGON/FAIRY/DEMON WORLD… (OR AN HOUR AND A HALF IN EARTHLAND TIME) —**

**AT THE GUILD… (NORMAL POV)**

Natsu was sitting at the bar, chatting with a downcast Mira, as cheerful as ever. Suddenly, 7 figures entered the guild, cloaks over their faces. Natsu ran up to one, stupidly asked if they were spies, when the figure in front, code name Ashley **(A/N: like Lucy Ashley)**, raised her hand and Natsu flew to the ceiling. The normally noisy guild was silent, and the figures (3 tall and 4 short) entered the Makarov's office.

The Master looked up and smiled as the one in front lifted her hood to reveal "Ashley." She had explained the code names, their new appearances, and the circumstances in her letter, which was handy as everyone in the guild (minus Natsu) was listening outside the door to know more about the mysterious "newcomers". They had 4 exceeds. Juvia "Judy" had Nika, a green one, Lisanna "Liz" had a white exceed named Susan, and Lucy had two twins, a pink-and-white-diagonally-striped one, Momo, and a blue-and-white-diagonally-striped one, Mimi.

They had put illusions over the girls so Lucy seemed to have hazel eyes and brown hair with orange streaks. She wore white skinny heans, a losse, black shirt with a red Fairy Tail logo, and black boots with red stitching. Juvia had gray eyes and long blonde hair going to her waist. She wore a blue crop-top shirt and black leggings with jean shorts on top, along with blue flats. Lisanna had green-blue eyes, red hair going to her ears, and freckles. She wore camo pants, a white shirt, a black baseball cap, black tennis shoes, and a jean jacket.

The exceeds wore matching dress similar to Carla's, and no on could say that any of them didn't have fashion sense. They chatted, and then walked out. Lisanna got an illusion-made teal mark, (since it was against the law to have more than one guild mark, know one knows why) Juvia a black one, and Lucy an orange one, all on their right hips. Ashley let Natsu down.

"Fight me!" Natsu roared. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"Natsu," Master chided. "Ashley, or Ash, is on par with Gildarts, along with Judy here and Liz." The guild sweat dropped.

"Fight me!" The guild members chorused, minus Levy, Wendy, and other _sensible_ people, which weren't many.

"Fine," the newcomers sighed. They teleported everyone to their personal (custom) world.

"Okay, let's start with Team Shadowgear minus Levy plus Gajeel. GO!" Master shouted, Mavis cheering both sides on.

Gajeel shot iron at Ashley, who fought back with an iron arm over her own. Ash, Liz, and Judy used copycat magic for a while, and then suddenly yelled "Elemental Celestial Heaven Dual Raid!" taking out all of them at once.

"Next," Makarov said. "Tema Natsu, minus Wendy!" **(A/N: And minus Lucy of course.) **

"Fire dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled. Ash opened her moth, unblinking,as the torrent of fire short towards her. The guild thought she was dead meat.

"Well, that was easy!" Natsu yawned.

"Ew! This is disgusting!"

"NANI?!" The "newbies", seeing as this was their most hated group of all of Fairy Tail, decided to get this over and done with.

"Water dragon's roar!"

"Ice dragon's roar!"

"Snow dragon's roar!"

"TRIPLE COMBO!"

"Blumenbla—" Erza started.

"Ice make—"

"Fire dragon's—" Too late. They were down for the count.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"And the newcomers won every round!"

"Tch," muttered Natsu after Judy and Wendy healed him. "If Gildarts, Mystogan and the Thunder God Tribe were here, we would've won."

"No way!" Liz protested. "We weren't even breaking a sweat, and we haven't even used a fourth of our magic!" The guild sweat dropped.

"Hey!" Levy noticed. "Why haven't we seen you here before"

"Yeah!"

"Um… we had been gone on a 10-year-long S-class mission! And when we came, we came with Mystogan when he put you guys to sleep…" Judy tried.

"Whoa!"

"Cool!" Jason the reporter had seen the explosions and had come to investigate them. "Names?"

"Ashley."

"Judy."

"liz."

"Cool! So cool! Interview time!" He dragged the "newbies" off.

"Hmph," Natsu pouted. "_I'm _the Salamander, but _they_ get the fame." _Still, they're really hot_, he consoled himself.

**THE NEXT DAY… **

"Well, brats, in 3 months, the Grand Magic Games will start. I need you all to train hard so Fairy Tail will when!" The guild cheered. "And, to get the prize," Master Makarov muttered with money eyes. After his speech was done, Team "AJL", now changed to "Team Braveheart," decided to go to the dragon world and train hard until the three months were over. **(3 months in the human world not in the dragon world.) **They decided to learn some new magic.

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (THE GMG):**

**"Okay! The participates are:"**

**"You'll see. It'll work out."**

**"Okay! In last place, Team Opera!"**

**"Cobra Nightmares!"**

**"What were you thinking, Master?!"**

**"Time for the first one! Pollercoaster!"**


	3. The Teams

**PREVIOUSLY…**

The GMGs were coming up, so Team Braveheart decided to go to the dragon world and train hard for 3 months (in Earthland time). They learned some new magic.

**CURRENTLY…**

Lucy could now summon dragons (but she rarely did), and can create Illusions, including Illusion: invisible! Which took her a _long_ time. It's one of the hardest spells of Illusionary magic. Juvia can now turn into lightning like Laxus. Lisanna can levitate things, and all of them can (a) create clones (b) teleport and, (c) like before, are elemental dragonslayers, demon mothers, fairy princesses, and can change their appearance. Nice, don't cha think? The only problem for Fairy Tail was that Team Braveheart only had 3 members, so they'd have to team up, since this year you aren't allowed to have an A/B team, and also other S-class wizard and fight-seeking mages wanted to join to. So they did.

**LUCY'S POV**

We decided to make clones; Lucinda (Ash's), Nancy (Judy's) and Sandy (Liz's). We also decided to make our own guild, just for the GMG. The clones (luckily) didn't take up energy, both magical and physical, and we can do jobs while the originals (us) relax. We also learn whatever their clone learns. Our "new" guild was called Cobra Nightmares. The mark was a cobra wrapped around a moon. Lines didn't make it, it was made by _lack_ of them. **(A/N: I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't, PM me, and I will try to update and explain to all of you.)**

Our "master" was Sylvia, because masters aren't allowed to participate in the GMG, and there has to be one to make a guild, obviously. We had taken off our Fairy Tail marks, and we were excited for the GMG. Awesomely, we can still see Mavis. Of course, no one except Makarov and Mavis knows about this…

**THE DAY BEFORE THE GMG… (ERZA'S POV)**

"Okay! The participates are: (1) Laxus!" Cheers from the Raijinshuu. "(2) Erza!" Lucky me. Cheers from mostly the girls. I smiled humbly at them. "(3) Gajeel!" Cheers mostly from Lily, Mira and Levy. "(4) Gildarts!" Well, that was indeed expected. Everyone cheered. "(5) Mira!" Everyone, especially the Strauss's cheered for our favorite pin-up model and barmaid. **(A/N: Not to offend Kinanna-lovers.)**

"They're men!" Elfman shouted.

"Oh, be quiet!" Evergreen snapped, hitting him with her fan.

"Reserves! (1) Natsu (2) Gray (3) Wendy!" More cheers.

"Wait, why not Team AJL—I mean, Braveheart?" Levy asked curiously. She was smart, and the guild murmured in confusion.

"Um, they're on a mission. Plus, these guys wanted to, and we can only have 1 team."

"Why not reserves?"

"Then we'd have too many. You'll see. It's fine," Mavis assured us. That certainly makes me feel better, but I'm still curious. Something's not right. Anyway.

"Okay…" and everyone went back to whatever crazy things they were doing.

**THE START OF THE GMG…**

We had Gajeel make a metal path till we saw the exit, then Laxus used his lightning body to get us there, each of us holding hands (much to Laxus and Gajeel's distaste). That was simple. I really appreciate Gajeels upgrade. I wonder how he'll last in a fight… anyway I'm off track. I asked the pumpkin, (Mato, was it?) what place we were in. Apparently, 3rd. Not shabby. We should have a picnic. A picnic! My third picnic! **(A/N: She has sparkles in her eyes and her teammates are getting nervous/backing away from her passion.) **Wait! We're starting.

"Okay! I'm Chapati, and this is Yajima, formerly from the Magic Council, and our guest is the model and team reserve, Jenny from Blue Pegasus!" More cheers. "Okay! In last place, the superstars, Team Opera!" Silence. No one moved as the members strode out onto the field. "7th place, the all-male guild, Quatro Cerbeus!" A few half-hearted cheers and whoops were heard. "6th: the all-female guild, Mermaid Heel!" Holler from the males, and some fan girls. "Next: our favorite hosts, Blue Pegasus!" Girls in the crowd screamed and fan-girled. "4th: Shining in the sun, Lamia Scale!" Cheers resounded across the field. "3rd: the destructive yet family-bonding guild, Fairy Tail!" Many cheers. "2nd: the ferocious tigers, Sabertooth!" More cheers, along with some people stunned that they got 2nd with Minerva and her teleportation magic. If the Sabers are out, who's left? "1st: the new guild with only 7 members, plus exceeds of course…" What?! "Cobra Nightmares!" Cheers shook the stadium as the saw the members, and heard how strong they were. Laxus, Jura, Orga, Gajeel, and Lyon smirked, obviously wanting to test their strength. Into the light stepped: "Ashley! Judy! Liz! Nancy! Snady!"

"What, Master?" I yelled, shocked. Master smirked, then laughed and started to shout, waving his hand which was positioned in the Fairy Tail signal. "That's what Fairy Tail does!" he yelled, along with other comments.

"Oh, seems these girls were in Fairy Tail but made their own guild to participate, Chapati. Makarov says they can easily defeat Gidlart,s the universally-known mage, who is one of the strongest mages alive, but refused the title of a 10-Wizard Saint." The crowd gasped. What was going _ON _in Master's head?! What did Master do?! They will defeat us easily! Wait then we'll still get the money! Then that's fine!

**Sorry, no time to start the 1****st**** task. Here's a sneak peak:**

**"****Time for the 1****st**** one, Rollercoaster!"**

**"****There are traps inside."**

**"****Someone's coming!"**

**"****Last one!"**

**"****Alright, Liz. How 'bout a bet?"**

**"****Fine."**

**"****Start!"**

**Please review, I don't care about hate mail, I just wanna know what you honestly think. Thanks, guys for your reviews currently! Let me know if there is a story you want me to write. Just give me a simple plotline, and I'll try to write one.**

**3 QueenFandom.**

**Signing off!**


	4. Perverts

"Time for the first one, Rollercoaster! If you have motion sickness, _don't_ apply," Chapati warned. "This is _not_ for you." People selected their representatives. "Okay! From Team Opera, Sija! From Quatro Cerbeus, Rocker! From Mermaid Heel, Kagura! From Blue Pegasus, Ren! From Lamia Scale, Lyon! From Fairy Tail, Gray! From Sabertooth, Orga! Lastly, from Cobra Nightmares, Sandy! Your goal is to get to the bottom! There are traps inside! Everyone go to their entrance! Start!"

Sandy immediately teleported to the end, and won 10 points. "Whoa! Sandy's finished!" The lacrima focused on Ren, who used his wind magic to go faster into his entrance. He ran into a slide, and rid into a room filled with snakes, which he just blew away. Kagura encountered ome monsters, but immediately took them down with Archenemy. Rocker got caught in some giant cave spiders' web and was disqualified. Lyon and Gray found each other, and worked together to make ice stairs over everything. Orga blasted through the walls, but got held back because of it.

**15 minutes later…**

"Someone's coming! In tied 2nd and 3rd place, are Gray and Lyon! Next is Kagura of Mermaid Heel. What's this? Sija decides to stay at the beginning and is disqualified also. Ren of Blue Pegasus is approaching the end, and he makes it! In last place, Orga of Sabertooth! What a play!

"Now for the battles! Lyon vs. Ariana!" Lyon just freezes her webs and sends an ice dragon after her, which freezes her when it touches her. "Next: Napti of Team Opera, vs. Yukino!" Napti used her flute magic to paralyze Yukino, making her unable to summon any keys. She plays a sleep melody, and Yukino passes out. "Erza vs. Rogue!" Rogue turns into a shadow, but Erza uses her Shadow Dynasty Armor, allowing her to use shadow swords that pass through anything but the targets and their clothes/armor. It hits him in his shadow form, and Erza remains triumphant. "Last one! Bacchus… vs.… Liz!"

"Alright, Liz. How bout a bet?"

"Fine," Liz says, face and voice void of emotion.

"If I win, you are my maid for a month." Fairy Tail growled. "My _personal_ slave." He smirked. Liz remained motionless.

"Ok, I accept. However, if _I _win, you and your guild must dress up as chickens, and sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' on the last day of the GMG to the lacrimas, which will be shown around town." The crowed laughed. Cobra Nightmares smirked.

"All right!"

"Start!" Liz made 9 more clones of herself, and they all tackled him. He ran off, then turned and attacked, but just before he hit Liz's clone, she poofed and disappeared while another teleported behind him and kicked his back.

"Sword Demon's Dance!" Swords appeared, but Bacchus deflected them. Liz and her clones all teleported around him and held hands.

"Drunken Cleaving Hook Palm!" Bacchus shouted, but to no avail. The clone just poofed away and back. They holding-hands clones + Liz all shouted "Nightmare Demon's Shadow Shot!" A burst of shadow magic burst from the sky as it darkened, hitting right on top of Bacchus, who fainted from the pressure,

"Hey, Quatro Cerbeus! Get those chicken costumes ready!" Cobra Nightmare jeered. Quatro Cerbeus groaned.

**Afterwards—Back at Fairy Tail's/Cobra Nightmare's inn, in Cobra Nightmare's room…**

"Sandy, Liz, you did great!" said Judy. "Judy can't wait to participate!" None of them noticed the group of boys watching from out side the window.

"Yeah, yeah," Sandy said grumpily. "I need some shut-eye."

"At least get changed first!"

"Yeah, fine. But remember, you guys do too." And so they changed, right there. They didn't notice a *click click* sound from outside, not with the boys, but elsewhere.

**3 minutes later…**

A red liquid poured down the windows. The girls cautiously opened the windows to see Lyon, Eve, Natsu, Ren, Rufus, Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue, Bacchus, Orga, Sting, Gray, Hibikki, Elfman, Ichiya, and a few handfuls of fanboys, all having major nosebleeds.

"What are you _doing _here?"

"Uh, we wanted to know more about you?" Gray suggested.

"This will be added to my memory," Rufus added.

"Men! This parfume! So exquisite! Men!"

"Yes, Ichiya, sir!" the Trimens chorused.

"This is Man!" Elfman declared.

"Seriously? Just KNOCK ON THE FREAKING DOOR!" the girls screamed.

"This way was much more… bountiful," Hibiki said, smiling nervously.

"We were _changing!_"

"Exactly," they all said, blushing. **(A/N: EVEN NATSU!) **Their nosebleeds continued. "I mean, sorry," they said, seeing the girls' death glares/auras. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, perverts. Ash/Liz/Judy/Sandy/Nancy/Sylvia KICK!"

"Men! Man!" Ichiya and Elfman wailed, sailing into the sky, along with the rest of the boys to who-knows-where.

"Well now, time for bed."

**The next day…**

The girls were walking by the mall when they heard:

"New exclusive Sorcerer's Weekly! See these new hot chicks!" They looked at each other, curiosity piqued.

"I'll buy one!" The shopkeeper looked at who it was, then took a double take.

"Here, take these for free." He winked.

"But—"

"Just do it."

"Okay…" They looked at the cover. They blinked. They rubbed their eyes and pinched themselves. No use. It was still there. They stared at it, horror stricken. It showed the girls only in their bikini-looking underwear changing. They growled, "Last night." Another picture showed the boys staring with nosebleeds, then the boys being kicked out. The girls were surrounded by a double-death aura.

'The boys will _pay_ at the GMG,' they all thought. A few years ago, they would've been embarrassed as hell, maybe crying, but not anymore. They marched into the GMG arena. Everyone was impressed by their outfits. Liz wore a black and red skull chocker, a black-on-the-outside, red-on-the-inside cape, black knee-high boots, black mini-skirt, and fishnets. To top it off, a striped red-and-black V-neck T-shirt. The rest of the girls wore the same thing, but instead of red, other colors, Judy's being purple, Sandy's yellow, Nancy's blue, and Ashley's orange. Much to their distaste whistles and catcalls filled the stadium.

Ashley angrily waved the Weekly Sorcerer around in they are, and the Lacrimas focused on it, much to many boys delight. She levitated it in the air in front of the audience.

"Who did this?" she roared. She was the angriest out of all of them. "I challenge every male mage who was stalking us while we were changing last night!" They teleported the boys down. Hibiki smirked. Using archive, he typed: "embarrassing photos of Cobra Nightmares." Them being clones and/or mirages, it only showed modern shots, like them (a) being seduced (b) changing or (c) bathing.

"You _pervert!" _Sandy shouted. "Demon's Control!" The lacrimas became unfocused, then were filled with Hibiki's failed flirts. Cobra Nightmares smirked. Sandy was now the only fighter for this round, they all decided, until the end, where the rest would have their fun.

"Men/Man!"

"Okay," Chapati yelled, his new curly black wig intact, while the dragonslayers covered their ears, "ready! Set! _GO!_" Cobra Nightmares just turned invisible. They then threw rocks at the boys who then, thinking that someone from their team shot them, started to fight each other. Yakima commented, "judging by the start, this will be an _interesting_ match!"

"Light Demon's Fury!" Red splotches fell from the sky and stuck to the male mages, leaving them paralyzed, then each of them exploded in blinding flashes of light, while dealing large damage.

"Smoke Demon's cover!" Suddenly, the "enemies" couldn't see. However, this wasn't meant to be strong, just a time helper, and each escaped. (Sting used "White Dragon's Lamp" which Rufus copied. Natsu lit his hand on fire, and Rogue was immune to the dark and crept out of the mist. Ichiya used his "giant" perfume to walk away faster, though almost squishing Hibiki in the process. Lyon and Gray just stumbled around, then met and rode Lyon's dragon. Hibiki used Archive to find the way out, while Eve/Ren blew the rest of the fog away with their wind/snow magic.

They had been delayed enough that Cobra Nightmares had build a little cave for themselves and sat around a campfire, singing songs (the mist muffled sounds) and roasted marsh mellows.

When Sandy spotted the, she cried "Stone Demon's Pitfall!" Large rocks zoomed from the sky, swerving to hit their targets. When they hit an object, the exploded with orange light, creating craters in the earth. Cobra Nightmare's exceeds just watched on with amusement.

"Lightning Demon's Flash!" Sadly, Laxus ate it, just to spit it out again.

"That was _disgusting_!"

"Of course! I'm a _Demon_, imbecile."

"Can we fight now?" the rest of Cobra Nightmares (- Sylvia and the exceeds) begged. Sandy nodded and they joined.

"To start: Shadow Light Dragon's Roar!"

"Fairy Slash: Lightning Merge!" The boys were shocked with a new, warped version of lightning, and flew back, but recovered, though their magic levels were severely decreased. Then the boys attacked.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Eaten.

"Memory make: Ice make: HAMMER!" Jumped over.

"Ice make: LANCE!" Avoided.

"Fire Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Met. Soon the boys were exhausted. Cobra Nightmares, for the last 15 minutes or so, had just dodged or met every attack, and the boys were running low on magical energy. Cobra Nightmares took pity and teleported away, leaving many distraught boys to think.

"Well, that was… exciting!"

"Where did they go? Are they okay?" Yajima asked worriedly. Hearing that, along with people assuming they were defeated drove them to decide to teleport right above the boys. One by one, they poked their pressure points, making them collapse, before moving on to the next.

"Silent Demon's Sound Wave." They all held their ears from the sound wave, especially the dragonslayers.

"You have to heal them, remember?" Sylvia chided from the stands.

"Yeah, yeah," Sandy grumbled.

"Sky water dragon's Blessed Healing!" they shouted, and the boys were fine. Of course, as punishment, they didn't heal their ribs. Nancy raised her hand while she pointed at Lyon, and then pointed at Lamia Scale. He was carried on an invisible cot of air, and the others did the same for the rest of the boys, leaving their guilds to bring them to the infirmary.

**When the boys woke up…**

"What was that?!" Sting asked Lector, rubbing his forehead.

"Sandy and her gang! They are the strongest!"

"I thought I was…"

"You are after them, Sting-kun."

"Hey, Sting, Laxus, Orga! Wanna fight?" Natsu shouted cheerfully.

"Not now, dumbass," Laxus growled. "We just fought!"

"And Sting needs to get his massive ego back up," Rufus added cheerfully.

"Hey!" Sting complained testily.

"What?! It's true!"

"What about you, Ice Princess? Gonna be a coward?"

"Heck no! Let's go, Fire Breath!"

"Stupid stripper!"

"Dumbo lizard!"

"Shut up, idiots!" Gajeel said threateningly.

"Stupid tin can!" they both yelled.

"Why you…"

"Rufus, I'll fight you! My ego's fine!"

"Really, buzzy boy?"

"Maybe I'll fight Gajeel…" Rogue mused.

"Laxus, lightning fight!" Orga challenged.

"You're on, Orga! But no petty insults!"

"What are you calling petty?!" Rufus, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu roared.

"You know what!" It was then, when a brawl was about to start, that Cobra nightmares. When they saw what was going on, they each had a death glare/aura that would put Erza to shame.

"What are you doing to our infirmary?!" they bellowed.

"Y-y-your infirmary?"

"Sure, the rest have the _other_ perverts! Duh!" The boys sweatdropped.

"Okay… good to know!"

"Isn't it? Anyway, the next round is coming up. It's called Suction. Wanna watch?" Ashley asked kindly, while still having a death aura that freaked them out.

"Um sure… but our ribs still hurt."

"No worries." They pointed their fingers at them and they flew up. It felt to them like they were on a sun chair… that was invisible, but comfy. They were pushed into a sitting position. And floated by the Cobra Nightmare stands. The "sun chair" was equiped with an invisible cup holder, which was then filled with a cup of Root Beer.

"Here, boys. Watch _this_ girl do her thing." Ashley said, acting badass now that they were out. She smirked, snapped her fingers, and teleported into the stadium.

"Here are the participates: Mira, the famous Satan Soul from Fairy Tail, Sonah **(A/N: OC) **the Earth master from Sabertooth, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Millianna the kitty expert from Mermaid Heel, Pako, the Poison Make mage from Team Opera, Yuka, the Nullifier, from Lamia Scale, Nobarly the dog from Quatro Cerbeus, and lastly Ashley the Queen Demon Dragon Fairy from Cobra Nightmares."

"Okay, Yajima. Wanna explain this time?"

"Sure. Okay, you put your hand on this sphere, and push your magic into it until you collapse."

"Okay, start!" Everyone put their hands on the glowing spheres and inserted magic. The first one out was Nobarly, therefore gaining 1 point. Pako took her hand off of the sphere on purpose, earning 2 points. Then, in this order, they either fainted or took their hand off in exhaustion: (1) Yuka (2) Sonah (3) Millianna. It was a contest against the two rival pin-up models, and the Wizard-Saint level commander of Cobra Nightmares. Jenny and Mira slumped a little, and Ashley blinked a little more than usual. 10 more minutes passed, and Jenny keeled over from putting a too thick stream of magic. Mira and Ashley smirked at each other, and _carefully_ proportioned their magic, so they were only emitting a consistent thread of magic.

**½ hour later…**

People were getting bored, but then they heard: "Mira fell asleep on the sphere!"

"Ashley wins!"

"10 points to Cobra nightmares!"

"Okay, battles now!"

"First off, Rocker vs. Hibiki!" Rocker used his drill magic on Hibiki's shields, but Hibiki used his weight against him as the shields exploded.

"Next: Sonah vs. Gajeel!" Gajeel got hit a few times, but the earth shredded from his iron scales, becoming harmless. Gajeel won.

"Okay, so here's Beth vs. Ren." Ren just blew her missiles away, causing them to go back at her, and he won 10 points.

"Lastly, Jura vs. Nancy!"

**Please review! I'm sorry; I don't have a specific schedule!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	5. Jura vs Nancy

**OKAY, HERE ARE SOME REVIEWS FOR PAIRINGS:**

Nalu: 1

Gruvia: 1

Gale: 1

Miraxus: 1

Jerza: 1

Stingyu: 1

**_Previously…_**

_"Lastly, Jura vs. Nancy!"_

**Currently…**

They both jumped down, a wind barrier preventing them from injuring themselves. They shook hands.

"I will enjoy battling with you," Jura said politely.

"Hn," Nancy replied. Jura sweatdropped.

"Ready, set, START!" Jura roared, "Mt. Fuji!" Nancy teleported away. She flipped over all of the rock pillars form the ground, then shouted, "Wind Demon's Runes!" Freed of Fairy Tail was shocked to see her use his magic, along with the rest of Fairy Tail. Runes formed around her, saying that no attack could go in or out. Jura kept trying to break it, but to no avail. Nancy started to fall asleep, but yelled, "Ink dragon's Library!" Out appeared a giant book. She put her fingers delicately upon it and crossed her eyes. A few moments later, a book popped up while the bigger book poofed away.

Everyone sweat dropped (except those in Cobra Nightmares) as she started to read… during the fight, too. Suddenly, the bell rung for the fight to be over, and everyone sweat dropped again as Cobra Nightmares made an attack STRAIGHT THROUGH THE "UNBREAKABLE" RUNES. The attack made her (not the book) become soaked. Sylvia cause her arm in the air, and Nancy, still reading, floated towards the booth.

"Well, 10 points to both teams! Okay, here's the scores for today."

1st: Silent Shadows (48 pts.)

2nd: Fairy Tail (34 pts.)

3rd: Lamia Scale (29 pts.)

4th: Blue Pegasus (28 pts.)

5th: Sabertooth (19 pts.

6th: Mermaid Heel (17 pts.)

7th: Team Opera (3 pts.)

8th: Quatro Cerbeus (2 pts.)

"So get ready for tomorrow! And why is Sabertooth in 5th place? They're not trying, along with Team Opera!"

"And be early for another mini-game!"

**NOTE: JIEMMA AND MINERVA WERE KICKED OUT OF SABERTOOTH, AND BASICALLY EVERYONE LEFT…**


	6. Hiatus

**I'm going to be on hiatus for about a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry, but I will be writing still, so when I come back I'll have like 6 million chapters (I hope) on most of the stories. Please forgive me! I still love you guys, obviously, and I'm so sorry. If you follow this story, I will make sure to let you know when I'm going to be back. (Otherwise, I won't know who read it.)**

**(-_-)**

**:_(**

**:'(**

**T_T**

**;_;**

**QQ**

**:"-(**

**='(**

**8::(**

**i_i**

**:*(**

**:((**

**:'—C**

**;(**

**=O : : : : : :**

**: . . [**

**TT_TT**

****Bye, QueenFandom~nya!****


End file.
